


Pride and Prejudices

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Random & Short, Randomness, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: Sometimes you hang out with Jason while waiting for Dick to get home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:  
> **  
>  Can you do a fun fluff imagine where reader is dating dick and is close friends with Jason and it's just hanging out with her and her two favorite men. :DDD
> 
>  
> 
> Timeline is a bit skewed in this…Dick’s only recently a police officer, idk I haven’t read classic Nightwing since I was in primary school so I’m a little out of it… [ Tumblr Link Here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/153450642170/can-you-do-a-fun-fluff-imagine-where-reader-is)

Jason’s feet were in your lap.   
“The mini-series version was so much better,” Jason complained about the Pride and Prejudice movie.   
You secretly agreed but- “You just miss Colin Firth.”   
Jason snorted but didn’t object. “I miss the extra three hours of plot,” he said instead.   
You roll your eyes at him dramatically just as your apartment door opens and the very attractive Officer Grayson made his presence known.   
You can’t help the snort at his outfit though. Your Dick Grayson, a police officer. _Your Nightwing,_ one of the boys in blue, the same men the Bat Family typically were competing against, or at the very least secretly judging and spying on. And in _Bludhaven,_ of all places. Gotham wasn’t messed up enough for him?   
He gave you a pout. “You’re going to have to stop laughing at the uniform at some point,” he told you.   
“I only snorted that time!”   
Dick made a noise and slipped on the couch next to you, waving Jason’s feet off your lap. He sat up too.   
“At least it’s better than his disco outfit.”   
“Ooh, yeah,” you agree with wide eyes and a fake shudder. “If he’d been wearing _that_ abomination when we’d met…” You shudder again.   
“Laugh it up,” Dick said, taking a swipe from the half-empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of you.   
“You’re just lucky there’s no such thing as the fashion police,” you tease.   
Jason scoffs. “What, so he could go undercover as one of them as well?”   
“I’m not undercover,” Dick tells you both patiently for the hundredth time. “This is my life now.”   
Jason waves him off with a “Whatever”.   
“What are we watching?” Dick asked, clearly trying to change the topic as he stretched and slung an arm over your shoulders.  
“Smooth,” you said flatly. Your gaze turned to the television. “The Pride and Prejudice movie, supposedly. We’ve mostly been trying to plan an intervention about your whole police thing.”   
Jason grinned lopsidedly at you. “We were going to invite Barbara and Kori, but we thought having them both in the same room might make your red hair fetish horribly obvious.”   
You tug at your own hair and scowl at him.   
“That’s how you know it’s true love,” he comforted you.   
You make a noise.   
“I don’t have a fetish,” he complains.   
“It’s alright,” you comfort him. “I have a fetish for attractive non-powered costumed heroes who jump off buildings at a moments notice.” You lean towards Jason suggestively. “Luckily I only really know two of them.”   
Dick pulls you back closer to him protectively. “Lucky you’re mine,” he finished for you.  
You grin up at him, interlacing your fingers with the hand around your shoulders.   
“Lucky,” you agreed in false solemnity. 


End file.
